Groot/Gallery
Images of Groot from Guardians of the Galaxy. First= Promotional images GuardiansPoster.jpg Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar groot.png GotGRocketGroottextlessposter.jpg GOTG poster Groot.jpg Guardians-of-the-Galaxy-Textless-Poster.jpg GotgImaxPoster.jpg OwnitNow Gotg.jpg Groot Promo Art Decor.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-empire-cover.jpg Groot Gotg Render.png Guardians of the Galaxy - Rocket and Groot.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy - Banner.jpg Concept art GotD-poster-concept.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy film Comic-Con concept Art2012.jpg Groot_Head_Image.jpg Gotgartwork.png Rocket and Groot Keyframe Art.jpg Groot Gotg Concept Art 2.jpg Groot Gotg Concept Art 1.jpg Jackson Sze Gotg Concept Art III.jpg Jackson Sze Gotg Concept Art II.jpg Jackson Sze Gotg Concept Art I.jpg Screenshots Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Guardians of the Galaxy Guardians-of-the-Galaxy first Screenshot.jpg GrootMutiny2-GOTG.png GrootTesseractAether.png Orloni'sGame.png Groot_GotG.jpg Groot3-GOTG.png RocketBabyGroot.png GrootandSpores.jpg GrootPeterKyln-GOTG.png GuardiansHadron.png Groot on the Dark Aster.jpeg GuardiansBeforeBattle.png GrootChoice-GOTG.jpg GrootSacrifice-GOTG.jpg Gotgnew- pic.jpg guardians-of-the-galaxy-groot.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-02-19-10h28m23s19.png GOTG - Groot - Rocket.jpg GOTG - team.png Groot - GOTG.png Rocket and Groot.jpg Gotg in Jail.jpg Grootgivesagirlaflower.png AgirlinGotg.png TheGuardiansWalkinginPublic.png TheGuardiansonthiership.png StarlordwiththeOrb.png IAmGroot.png Grootpatroodsthorns.png Grootlooksattapemachine.png Ahwhatthehellidon'tgotlongalifespananyway.png Guardiansinthecockpit.png Star-Lord Talking to Rocket I.png Grootsglowingflowers.png GrootandRocketPurpleExplosion.png Whywouldyouwanttosavethegalaxy.png Causei'moneoftheidiotswholiveinit.png Guardiansinprison.jpg GuardiansatKnowhere.jpg Rocketscoldinggrootfromdrinkingoutofafountain.png Rocketandgrootonxandar.png GrootwithDrax.png Grootdrinkingfromafountain.png Grootatafountain.png TheGuardianssittingtogether.jpg GrootandRocketExplosion.jpg Rocket and Groot.png groot-smile-gotg.jpg ThePlan-GOTG.png Marvel Animation The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Korvac101.png Korvac101.png The_Avengers_and_the_guardians_against_Korvac.png Ultimate Spider-Man Grrroooottt.png USM GOTG.png Tumblr n8kysrmJMO1rl14rno2 1280.png Avengers Assemble Gotg AA New Look 01.png Gotg AA New Look 02.png Tumblr nkpt56D8eH1rl14rno3 1280.png Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Gotg MDWTA Chart.png Groot MDWTA Chart.png GuardianswieldingtheInfinityGems.png Guardians of the Galaxy GOTG AS 05.png GOTG AS 07.png GOTG AS 47.png GOTG AS 48.png GOTG AS 50.png GOTG AS 53.png GOTG AS 54.png GOTG AS 55.png GOTG AS 58.png GOTG AS 59.png GOTG AS 61.png GOTG AS 63.png GOTG AS 31.png GOTG AS 30.png GOTG AS 34.png GOTG AS 33.png GOTG AS 32.png GOTG AS 35.png GOTG AS 36.png GOTG AS 38.png GOTG AS 37.png GOTG AS 40.png GOTG AS 39.png GOTG AS 42.png GOTG AS 41.png GOTG AS 44.png GOTG AS 43.png GOTG AS 46.png GOTG AS 24.png Guardians of the Galaxy - 3x15 - Black Vortex, Part Two - Groot.jpg ''Marvel Super Hero Adventures Rocket Raccoon & Groot in Marvel Super Hero Adventures.png Disney Park and other other live appearances Star-Lord-Groot-Gamora-DCA.jpg GrootDisneyLand.png Groot_DCA_01.jpg Groot_DCA_02.jpg Groot_DCA_03.jpg Video games Groot Avengers Alliance.jpg|Groot from Marvel: Avengers Alliance MCOC Guardians Holiday Promo.jpg ''Disney INFINITY'' Groot_Disney_INFINITY.png|Groot in Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Guardians of the Galaxy team Disney Infinity.png Guardians of the Galaxy Disney INFINITY.jpg Groot DI2.0 Transparent Figurine.png Groot DI2.0.png GuardiansTogetherDI2.0.png GOTGDI2.0.png Groot's roots Disc.png Groot's view Disc.png Rocket and Groot DI2.0 04.jpg Rocket and Groot DI2.0 03.jpg Rocket and Groot DI2.0 02.jpg Rocket and Groot DI2.0 01.jpg Groot DI2.0 06.jpg Groot DI2.0 05.jpg Groot DI2.0 04.jpg Groot DI2.0 03.jpg Groot DI2.0 02.jpg Groot DI2.0 01.jpg DI2.0 1 Week.jpg RocketandGrootDI.png Groot_Disney_INFINITY_concept1.jpg Groot_Disney_INFINITY_concept2.jpg Merchandise Groot Hasbro Figure.jpg GOTG - Groot - Hot Toys.jpg GOTG Hot Toys - Groot.jpg Gotg Bottle.jpg Groot Tsum Tsum Mini.jpeg Groot Tsum Tsum Large.jpeg Groot1.jpg Marvel Tsum Tsum Mystery Stack Pack Series 3.jpg Miscellaneous Vin Diesal with bust of Groot.jpg Matt Ferguson Rocket and Groot Poster.jpg Matt Ferguson Groot Gotg Poster.jpg Overlay charactergroot desktop.jpg |-|Second= Promotional images GOTG2 - Groot.png Infinity_War_Teaser_Poster_2.jpg SteveCas-InfinityWar.jpg MCU Vanity Fair 9.jpg Avengers Infinity War character poster 18.jpg Infinity War Fathead 12.png Avengers Endgame - Groot poster.jpg Concept art BabyGrootConceptArt-GOTG.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - Concept Art.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy 2 - Empire - Concept Art.jpg Screenshots Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Guardians of the Galaxy MFA0400 comp v113.1483.jpg Avengers: Infinity War Infinity War 63.jpg Infinity War 72.jpg Infinity-War-35.png Groot root generation.png Miscellaneous RBTI - Groot.jpg|Groot in ''Ralph Breaks the Internet. Ralph Breaks the Internet 112.jpg Merchandise Dancing Groot Toy.jpg Funko Pop Holiday Groot.jpg POP! - 84 - Angry Groot.jpg Funko Pop! - 49 - Extra Mossy Groot.jpg Hero Plushes - Guardians of the Galaxy vol.2.jpg Funko Pop! - Groot 4.jpg Funko Pop! - Groot 3.jpg Funko Pop! - Groot 2.jpg Funko Pop! - Groot.jpg BabyGroottsumtsum.jpg Rocket with Groot POP.jpg Baby Groot with Candy POP.jpg Groot IW POP 2.jpg Groot IW POP.jpg Groot with Stormbreaker POP.jpg Groot Holiday POP.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Marvel galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Ultimate Spider-Man galleries Category:Avengers Assemble galleries Category:Guardians of the Galaxy galleries Category:The Avengers galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries